Jealously
by Ichigolicious
Summary: Pemuda berambut ebony itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal, mata crimsonnya menatap seseorang di balik jendela besar itu dengan tajam. Giginya menggertak kesal, hatinya panas melihat sosok bersurai kelabu yang sedang bersama 'dia'. Warning : Shou-Ai, Typo, Abalness, Gajeness! A/N : ff pertama saya! RnR please?


**Jealously**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji cuma punya mbak Yana Toboso! Saya Cuma punya ff abal ini :3

**Warning** : Typo, Shou-Ai, Gajeness, Abalness

**A/N** : Ini ff pertama saya dan debut(?) saya di FKI, maaf kalau ff ini aneh, gaje, abal, dll. Cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sewaktu bengong waktu pelajaran ekonomi. Kalau ada kesamaan latar atau cerita, itu hanya ketidak sengajaan.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I Knew You Were Trouble**

* * *

Pemuda berambut ebony itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal, mata crimsonnya menatap seseorang di balik jendela besar itu dengan tajam. Giginya menggertak kesal, hatinya panas melihat sosok bersurai kelabu yang sedang bersama 'dia'.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu tertawa lepas dan tersenyum manis saat bersama 'dia', tawa dan senyum itu memang sering diperlihatkannya pada pemuda ebony itu, namun rasanya... Dia tidak rela tawa dan senyum itu diperlihatkan kepada yang lain. Dia ingin tawa dan senyum itu hanya untuknya. Egois, bukan? Ya, cinta memang egois, namun manis.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut kelabu dan beriris sapphire itu meninggalkan 'dia' sebentar dan masuk ke rumah minimalis itu. Sang crimson langsung duduk di sofa terdekat──berpura-pura duduk dengan manis agar tidak ketahuan telah memata-matai si kelabu sejak tadi.

"Sebastian! Susu di kulkas sudah habis?"si sapphire──Ciel Phantomhive, melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang santai yang ada di samping dapur. Sementara itu, Sebastian Michaelis──pemuda berambut ebony dan beriris crimson itu mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sebastian, "Ah, aku hanya mau memberikan'nya' susu..."jawab Ciel cuek. Sebastian langsung menatap tajam sosok yang sedang menunggu di luar itu. Kenapa Ciel selalu memikirkan 'dia' sih?!, batinnya kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke supermarket di depan dulu untu membeli susu..."Ciel langsung menyambar jaket biru tuanya, "Kau mau titip apa?"tanya Ciel pada pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu, Sebastian hanya menggeleng, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!"Ciel langsung keluar dari rumah mereka, "Hati-hati!"balas Sebastian dengan suara agak keras agar pemuda itu mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Ciel menghampiri 'dia' yang sedang menunggu dengan sabar di halaman belakang. "Tunggu ya, aku akan segera kembali!"Ciel mengelus helaian hitam'nya' dengan lembut yang disambut gonggongan antusias yang ceria dari 'dia'.

Menggonggong? Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. 'Dia' menggonggong.

Oh, apa aku belum memberitahu bahwa 'dia' yang kumaksud itu seekor **anjing** hitam yang sangat manis?

Anjing hitam yang juga bernama Sebastian.

Sebastian cemburu pada seekor anjing.

Ya, seekor anjing.

Anjing itu adalah peliharaan tetangga baru mereka yang baru pindah ke sebelah rumah mereka minggu lalu. Mereka adalah Nyonya Frida Harrington dan Tuan Thomas Harrington, juga anak mereka, Tiffany Harrington. Tapi, mereka pergi untuk berlibur selama seminggu di Australia sejak kemarin. Sebastian──anjing mereka dititipkan di rumah Sebastian dan Ciel untuk sementara. Ciel yang suka anjing menyambut Sebastian si anjing dengan hangat, sedangkan Sebastian yang lebih suka kucing tidak begitu memperhatikan anjing itu. Ditambah lagi, sekarang seluruh perhatian Ciel tersita oleh anjing itu. Sebastian agak kesal, kekasihnya itu lebih perhatian pada anjing itu daripada dia.

Ya, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMA.

Sekarang Ciel sudah masuk kuliah dan Sebastian sudah semester 4.

Mereka tinggal bersama karena mereka sama-sama merantau ke London, jadi mereka menyewa 1 rumah dan tinggal bersama sejak SMA kelas 2.

Oke, daripada nanti saya malah menjelaskan ruangan di rumah mereka satu persatu, lebih baik kita lanjutkan fanfic abal ini.

Selepas perginya Ciel ke supermarket, yang tinggal hanya Sebastian dan Sebastian.

...Rasanya agak aneh ya ada dua Sebastian dalam satu fanfic. Saya pusing gimana cara menyebutkannya, lho. Apa kita harus pakai Sebastian 1 dan Sebastian 2? #abaikan

Iris crimson Sebastian menyorot tajam ke mata cokelat Sebastian si anjing yang manis. Sebastian menatap anjing itu makin tajam, dan dibalas dengan puppy eyes dari Sebastian si anjing.

"Cih, kau pikir puppy eyes-mu itu mempan buatku? Tidak akan!"kata Sebastian sengit dengan api membara sebagai backgroundnya.

Kita tinggal tunggu Sebastian berubah menjadi Super Saiya...

Sebastian si anjing hanya diam dan menambah kadar keimutan puppy eyes-nya. Pandangan Sebastian yang semua setajam silet, kini mulai melemah. Akhirnya kau luluh juga kan, Sebas?

Melihat pandangan Sebastian tidak menajam lagi, si anjing menggonggong senang sambil menggoyangkan ekornya. Mungkin dalam hati dia bersorak senang dan melompat-lompat heboh bagai cheerleader dengan pom-pomnya. Sayangnya, dia hanya seekor anjing, dia tak mungkin melakukan hal ajaib begitu.

"Huh, kali ini kau menang! Lihat saja! Lain kali kau yang akan kalah!"seru Sebastian sambil menunjuk hidung anjing itu dari balik jendela. Sebastian si anjing hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"I'm home!"suara imut Ciel menyapa genderang telinga kedua Sebastian kita, keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Ciel masuk ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk, dia menuang susu ke mangkuk itu dan mengambil sekotak biskuit anjing dari kantung plastik supermarket dan pergi ke halaman belakang tempat Sebastian si anjing menunggunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam arang dan bermata sewarna buah cherry itu menghela napas pasrah. Ciel bahkan membawakan makanan untuk anjing itu! Membawakan makanan untuknya saja tak pernah! Wajar sih, Ciel kan memang pemuda bertipe tuan-tuan muda yang tak pernah mau melayani orang, dia hanya mau dilayani.  
Dan selama ini Sebastian yang terus melayani Ciel. Dia memasak untuk Ciel, membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidur kebonya, menyiapkan air mandi untuk Ciel, dan banyak lagi. Dia sampai bingung, dia ini kekasih Ciel atau butlernya, sih?

Tapi Sebastian selalu melakukan itu dengan senang hati. Toh dia juga mendapat kesenangan saat menggoda Ciel untuk menciumnya baru Ciel boleh mendapatkan cakenya atau menggodanya saat pemuda itu baru bangun, dan reaksi dari Ciel selalu imut sekalipun saat dia marah-marah atau berteriak kesal.

Tapi, baru sehari anjing itu ada di sini saja perhatian Ciel padanya hampir tidak ada. Bagaimana jika seminggu? Sebastian pasti akan gila! Yang kumaksud di sini Sebastian si pemuda tampan yang seksi itu, lho! Kalau Sebastian si anjing sih... Dia pasti bahagia ditemani malaikat berambut kelabu super manis yang terus memperhatikannya!

"Ha~h.. I knew you were trouble..."gumam Sebastian pasrah sambil menatap anjing hitam yang kini sedang bermain dengan Ciel.

Apa Sebastian bisa memperoleh perhatian Ciel kembali? Atau dia malah pasrah dan mengalah? Atau malah menerima keberadaan anjing hitam itu dengan senang hati?

Kita saksikan lagi di chapter selanjutnya! 5 review pertama akan mendapatkan peluk-cium dari Sang Author super manis ini! #digampar

Jadi, mind to review? :3

* * *

**A/N** : Duuh, maaf ya, ini ff pertama saya setelah menjadi silent reader dari tahun 2009

Oh iya, kalian bisa panggil saya Ichigo atau Miichan :3 Saya author newbie di sini :3 Dan saya FUJOSHI akut! XD

Maaf kalau ff ini masih jelek dan abal, saran dan kritik kalian lewat review akan sangat membantu saya :D

Reviewnya please? :3 *kitty-eyes* #plak

Ichigolicious


End file.
